From the Start
by thesunshinegirl
Summary: Bella is adopted into the Cullen family when she is 4 years old. This is about her and Edward's relationship as she grows older and they begin to develop feelings toward each other.Please review! LUV YA XOXO Tennis222
1. Lost and Found

Hello everyone! This is my second fanfiction,my first is odd, but i've gotten good reviews so its all good with me.

Basically Renee dies Charlie's already dead she moves in with the cullens blah blah blah okay.

Oh and all pictures of people and stuff are on my page. Even if you have no use for it YET. They are still on there.

LUV YA

XOXO Tennis222

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Renne POV

"Bella, run honey just run. Run as fast as you can. Get out of here now. I love you honey, I love you," I sobbed and sent her off. The man in front of me made no move to go after her. The man in front of me was glarring red daggers at me. I had never seen a person with red eyes before, and was certainly scared of this person.

I could plainly see the viciousness, lust for something that sure wasn't in a romantic way, and anger, possibly because I was denying him something he wanted. I sure as hell had no idea what that thing was. I hopped Bella got away. If anything in this world mattered to me it was her. It seemed I had sent her at the perfect time, because she had time to get away before the man snarled,crouched,and lept. I felt his teeth sink into the soft flesh on the side of my neck. Slurpping, sucking sounds were the only noises left within my hearing range, even those noises began to die as I slipped away.

I could only hope Bella did not meet the same fate.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

EPOV

I enjoy sitting on the back porch at our mountain house in Colorado. Our house is situated right near a camping range, but the best hunting spots are near by so we stear clear of the humans. I was just sitting back on the porch listening to my favorite music, Linkin Park, My chemical Romance, Three Days Grace, that kind of thing. I had a couple of books incase I decided I didn't want to read anymore.

A voice in the distance calls to a girl named Bella I assume saying in a voice strangled in terror and worry, "Bella, run just run. Run as fast as you can. Get out of here. I love you honey, I love you."

A few moments later, I heard tiny, soft, rapid footsteps beat closer and closer to our house. All of a sudden a face emerged from the forest. It was a small girl of possibly 4-6 years of age. She had the lightest of brown eyes. So light they were almost green, but you could tell definitely that they were brown. Her hair matched her eyes, though they were a couple of shades darker. The hair at her roots was visibly darkening. She had her hair pulled back, and was panting. Her naturally pink rosebud lips were positioned in an upsetting downward position.

As soon as I was ready to take a step, I also made the mistake of taking a breathe. My senses went into overload. All I could think about was this girl and how good she smelled. I could hardly stand myself for thinking those thoughts, but at the time the only thing I could think of was her blood.

The entire family came running out, Emmett and Jasper restrained me, and the girls and Carlisle went to see this Bella girl.

Alice was the first to say anything. "Hello Sweet Heart. I'm Alice, this is Esme, Rosalie, and Carlisle. Over there is Emmett, Jasper, and Edward. What's your name?"

What she really wanted to know is her size and when they could go shopping.

" Hi. I'm Isabella Swan, but my mommy calls me Bella. I think my mommy is in trouble. There was a scary man with red eyes in front of us, but he didn't come after me."

I tried to see what she was thinking, but it was like a brick wall. A foundation so strong and a Vampire so weak, that I couldn't break through.

Alice's thoughts disrupted _my_ train of thought.

_Edward, can I keep her,I mean can WE keep her. PLEASE!_

"Everyone," I started, " Lets go and get the guy who took Bella's mother. Esme, Alice, and Rosalie, you guys should stay here so that Bella isn't alone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

EmPOV

Dang, I've never seen Rosalie so happy. It'll kill her if Bella leaves. Oh there's that guy we want to kill. Yup he's a vampire if I've ever seen one. HAHA I crack myself up, I mean of course I've seen them, I am one, and I live with 6 others. Okay not one of my finest moments.

The 4 of us guys crouched and started circling him. I attacked first ripping at his arms and succeded at removing one and half of the other. The rest of us jumped on him and began ripping off other limbs. No one knew what this insane want of killing him was, but then again, that little girl was so innocent and beautiful, and now her mother is dead.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

BPOV

I told the girls that my daddy had past away 2 years ago when I was 2 from a drunk driver. Alice said I was going to live with them. She immediately got on the computer and started ordering clothes and things to go in my new room.

She said for tonight, I'll sleep in Edward's room. He had a very nice room. There was a large bed in the corner for me. She said to get some sleep, because tomorrow they had to tell me something very important. I feel right to sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

EPOV

I walked upstairs after having Alice tell me that Bella was going to live with us. I walked into my room and immediately saw a figure asleep in the bed. BED! Since when do I have a bed. I walked over to it and saw Bella in the center. Suddenly my senses dulled when I saw here crying. I slid into the bed and wrapped my arms around her to soothe her. The whole night was spent with her lying asleep in my arms where she belonged.


	2. Spork

Hey guys so here is Chappy 2! Please Review

LUV YA

XOXO Tennis222

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

11 YEARS LATER(Bella is 15 for those of you who can't count)

So, here I am with Edward packing up my room. We're moving to a town called Spork, I think. Why anyone would name a town after something you eat with is beyond me. Edward, Alice, and I are attending Spork High as sophmores.

Ever since I was 4 I have lived with the Cullens. I'm no longer Bella Swan, I'm Bella Hale. I know but Alice said I HAD to be a Hale. I bet she saw something, she usually does. She gets this mischevious glint in her eyes and always does something to make it come true. So my story is that the Cullens had adopted the limit of children they could, but I'm Rosalie and Jasper's cousin who lost her parents in a tragic car accident and am now a permanent foster child. Wow that's a lot to say.

Edward is basically my best friend. He introduced me to all my favorite bands, movies, and books. We like all the same stuff. That's why we're sharing a room in Spork.

"Edward, when exactly do we move to Spork? Carlisle said soon, but he's a Vampire so soon could be like next year. Oh and were in Spork are we moving? Like what part of Spork?", I asked.

"Belles, We're not moving to Spork." he said.

"We're not?" Now I was puzzled.

"No Bella, we're moving to _Forks _ not Spork."His eyes were alight with amusement as my face filled with heat from embarrasment.

"Oh", man I feel STUPID!

Alice came running in and shoved me out of the way and started thinking to Edward.

Oh yeah, how rude of me. The cullens, well some of them, have like super powers. Like superman in disguise. Like Hogwarts yeah, but not quite. Edward can read all mines, except mine which turns out to be good, cause I think of him ALL the time. If you catch my drift.(hint hint). Alice can see things that may or may not happen, but will happen if someone stays on a certain course of events. Jasper can control peoples emotions. Like if your sad he can feel it and he can make you happy, or calm you down, or make you angry, or make you tired, yeah you get the idea.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

EPOV

Alice came running in, interupting my thoughts about Bella.

_Edward! I just had a vision! Your gonna change Bella! Certain other things, too, but your gonna change her._

She started skipping away thinking, _Edward and Bella sittin' in a tree, k.i.s.s.i.n.g. fist comes love, then comes marriage, then comes a vampire in a vampire carriage!_

I promised myself that I would tell Bella how I felt when we where in Spork, I mean Forks. It's just to bad that I'll have to run away and hide, because she doesn't feel the same way. Oh well. I love her. It's kind of creepy if you think about it my being 108 and her being 15 almost 16. Who knows, maybe she likes older men!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So that was kind of an in between chapter. Bella is just starting to like Edward A LOT. Edward on the other hand had loved Bella since she was like 13. I wasn't doing anything important so I thought I'd type up a short chapter. Yeah Alice, I'm not sure if she should have a big role. Or really what to do about Rosalie. I don't want to make her mean, but I'll do what the majority of reviews tell me to!

LUV YA

XOXO Tennis222


	3. new in town

Hey you guys you rock! I couldn't believe I got any reviews at all! Thank you guys so much. Heads up I might not be able to write Saturday or the next week or so! But I won't forget about you guys!

Don't own Nothin'

LUV YA

XOXO Tennis222

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

BPOV

Alice decide to get me up at 4:30 AM. I am sooooooooo pissed off. She decided to play Barbie Bella with me and do my hair and makeup, and pick out my outfit. She had me in all natural makeup. A light brown eyeshadow with olive green eyeliner, and maskara. She applied a little bit of blush, and allowed my naturally pink lips to only hold chapstick to make it glisten.

My hair was fairly simple though. She allowed its naturall wave to fall softly by my face and cascade down my back. My outfit consisted of a strapless dress with grey and blue stripes with 4 buttons down the center of the top. I had a blue tanktop underneath, with blue shoes with blaid on the straps. I had a large blue and white stripped tote. I had a blue zip up hoodie for walking in and out of the school.

Alice grabbed our schedules and met us by the locker area and showed us ours. Edward and I were locker buddies, while Alice was at the other end of the row.

I only had Biology and Gym with Edward, but English and History with Alice. I walked into Geometry by myself and was met by a boy with fake blond hair, blue eyes, and couldn't seem to find my face(catching my drift).

"Hey there, I'm Mike Newton." he said while extending his hand. He flashed a smile and winked.

"Hi there, I'm Bella Hale, and I'm not interested." I replied. I walked past him and he stared at me with an open mouth.

A girl with shoulder length blonde hair, and a seriously bad boob job came up to me along with a girl with identical hair except it was brown, and a seriously bad nose job. And I thought Spork , I mean Forks was a poor town.

"Hi my names Lauren,"the blonde girl said," and you better stay away from Mike, Tyler, and that new Edward Cullen kid. He's so hot."

" I like totally agree with everything she like totally just said," the brunette said.

"You know it's hard to stay away from Edward Cullen when he's your cousins adopted brother, and you live together in the same house."I replied," and aren't you two supposed to have different brains. No offense but my first and obviously correct impression of you guys is that Boob job here says something and Nose job he like totally like agrees with like what she totally just said"I was having fun now making fun of them." You do know when you get plastic surgery people aren't supposed to be able to tell. You guys are practically screaming 90210.

Before they could reply with something that would make them sound dumb the bell rang and the teacher began. Then the teacher made me stand up in front of the class and tell a little about myself. Well really what was I supposed to say, Hi im Bella Hale, I live with 7 vampires and happen to be in love with Edward Cullen, one of those vampires. Yeah, Right.

"Hi, I'm Bella Hale, I live with my cousins Rosalie and Jasper Hale, and the rest of the Cullens. I've lived in Colorado, Alaska, England, and now here. I sure am excited to live here in Spork", I said sarcastically as I sat down.

Several boys were laughing and the girls were staring at me in an unbelieving way. Suddenly I realized what I had done and stood up as fast as I could. With my face flushed with heat I said, " Forks, not Spork, Forks." and sat down just as fast as I had stood up.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thank you guys all the reviews I've gotten have asked me to update and i have a TON of free time today, so a good chunk of that has already gone to writting. If you have an suggestions let me know. I want to bring in a girl who will try to mess things up between Bella and Edward right when they're ready to let each other know how they feel. so send me ideas for names, and don't make it someone whos already in there, unless it's lauren, or jessica. not like angela or someone.

LUV YA

XOXO Tennis222


	4. happily ever after

hey guys! this is my 4th chapter in 1 day. I'm sorry they're not very long, but It's quality not quantity. I don't personaly think its real great, but if you like it and want to read it then, read on.

The name of the evil mean person who tries to prevent exb from happening is(drum roll entered here)

Amber

LUV YA

XOXO Tennis222

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Amber POV

OMG!! The hottest guy just walked past me. His family is new here. I want him SOOO bad. Good thing NO ONE can resist me. I'm what you call sexiest person alive. Good thing I decided to wear my red halter top, dark skinny jeans that show off my butt, and my black and red stripped flats.

I saw him at lunch. He was sitting with 2 girls. I found out his name is Edward. Amber and Edward ahhh, it just sounds right. Why isn't he looking at me?! He's looking at some female slut who wants to get in his pants. The three of them are laughing. Oh yeah she just wants to get in his pants.

"Ladies," I say to Lauren and Jessica,"I'm going to get me a date to prom, and I'll bring him home and show him a _GOOD_ time.(wink wink)"

They giggled. I walked. I strutted actually, just so Edward could see my assets. I walked up to them, he and this ugly slut with brown hair and brown eyes were just looking at each other and talking.

Not wanting to be ignored a grabbed a seat next to his.

"Hello there, I couldn't help but notice you were looking at me, and I thought I would introduce myself",I said.

"Um"he said struck by my beauty(cough uncomfortable cough)"I think you have the wrong guy."

"Oh I understand, you don't want to get caught showing interest in another woman by your girlfriend don't worry, I won't tell her." I started sliding onto his lap in a straddling fashion when I was pushed off by the girl at the

I looked over at the girl and glarred, she glarred right back and stood up.

"Now you listen you slut. I don't know what your deal is and I honestly don't care. You have no right to come over here and start talking to Edward, me, or Alice like that, and don't act like that either cause your a DISGUSTING LITTLE BITCH! Oh and if you want to go report me or something my names Bella Hale and this is Edward Cullen and Alice Cullen. Oh how rude of me, of course I know you, your that skanky bitch who almost got beat up by my entire family, but wasn't cause you left us alone. Now do you really want to stay here?", yelled Bella with half the cafeteria watching in ernest.

"Like gosh, I only wanted to say hi and welcome you to Spoon!" I cried!

The entire cafeteria erupted in laughter at me. They all knew my real intentions. I guess my mention of Spoon wasnt so clever either.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

BPOV

I sat down exploding with anger. How dare she talk and act like that with MY EDWARD. I'm the one who loves him. She just met him. And it was an odd welcome at that.

As soon as school was over I ran right to Rosalie to talk to her.

"Rosalie?"

"Yea Bella"

I started crying really hard, well actually sobbing is more like it, " Rosalie I love him so much, but he thinks I'm just a little girl, and today at lunch some bitchy slut tried to move in on him, and I snapped, I couldn't take it anymore! I was yelling at her and threating to get Emmett to beat her up, and and and..." I was just sobbing to pieces.

1 HOUR LATER IN MY ROOM

"Hey Bella, can I talk to you"he asked in a very serious tone of voice.

I sat down next to him on my bed and looked at him as he proceeded to go on .

"Well I can say I was certainly suprised by how you reacted today. Glad, but suprised. I promised myself when when we moved to Forks, I would tell you how I feel about you. Well, here goes. Bella, I love you, I love your hair, your eyes, your personality, you brain, your intelligence, your body, i love everything about you, and I can't hold it in any longer. Your perfect in everyway, and yeah I love you,"he finished.

I just stared at him for a little while.Finally I responded. I looked up into his rejected eyes, wrapped my arms around his neck, and kissed him roughly and passionatly. With his arms around my waist, I pulled away and wispered, "I love you, too".

He laughed and smiled and pulled me into another kiss. I couldn't help but smile either. For once in my life, I knew that I had done something perfectly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well what did you think of that chapter?

What did you think of Amber? I know she's a small character, but I enjoyed writing her character.

Any plot twists you guys think would be good? How did you like the ending? I thought it was cheezy, if i get enough complaints I'll change it.

LUV YA

XOXO Tennis222


	5. movies

hey guys! I just got up it's like 9:30, so it's really late for me and checked my stats. Trust me it woke me up FAST!! I was like WTF! I got like 345 hits! I know that doesn' t mean all those people read it, but still that I intrigued them enough to click on the page is something! So now I'm happy. But I still have NO CLUE what I'm going to write. Hopefully I'll think of something! hehehe ha... okay.

LUV YA(LOTS HE HE)

XOXO Tennis94

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

EPOV

Last week I told Bella that I loved her. We have done EVERYTHING together. Yes, including sleep. But not in the way your thinking it. HAHA. Right now we're watching my favorite movie, _The Thing_, well now it's my favorite and it seems to be Bellas, too. I think you can catch the reason for both of us liking a movie that claimed the #1 spot in Bostons top 50 scariest Horror movies of all time. She's been snuggled in my chest this whole movie. It was Emmetts choice and he's **now **my Best Friend.

It gives me an excuse to kiss her head, play with her hair, and tell her I love her and everythings okay.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

BPOV

He's kissing my forehead. Oh the movies over. I stand up, just to be picked up again . I look around and notice no one is hear. He runs upstairs and takes me to the bed. I hope he's going to do what I want to do!

"Bella, love, it's time for you to go to bed okay." Great just what I want to hear.

" Can I have a good night kiss?", I ask innocently. After giving me a suspicious look and telling me it's not safe to do what I want to do, and that I'm not old enough, he lays down beside me and kisses me. Well, it was more like **SEVERAL** kisses. With his cold, strong, loving arms wrapped around me. I fell asleep with my head on his chest.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alice POV(no more Amber so APOV from now on is Alice)

I was lying here next to Jasper thinking about Edward and Bella. They are perfect together. Half of my vision has come true, they finally realized what the rest of the family has known for the past 2 or 3 years. What is that you ask? That they are insanely in love with one another, duh. They're perfect for each other. The way they move together, is in perfect sync. They fit together. You can't imagine one without the other. Edward and Bella, Bella and Edward. It fits either way, that's how it's supposed to. They aren't ever really happy without one another. But I guess that's how it's supposed to be too. Thats how it is with me and Jasper, and I don't know how I'm saying this but Emmett and Rosalie who are polar opposittes. But I know that Edward could never live with himself if he lost Bella. I already know they would both be alive, yet dead if they were permanently seperated. Let's hope it never comes to that. Wait, I feel a vision coming.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yeah told you I didn't have any bright ideas. But now I do. Writing just gives me ideas. Well review review!

I always appreciate ideas, because my mind does have it's idea capacity.

LUV YA

XOXO Tennis222


	6. school

Guess what! I'm updating sooner than I thought.

LUV YA

XOXO Tennis222

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

EPOV

My angel was sleeping in my arms. Even though it was time to get up, I couldn't bring myself to wake her. I knew if I didn't move I never would. As soon as I got up, Bella began to stir.

" Good morning, love. How did you sleep?", I asked her.

"Fine, until you moved.", she replied with a scowl on her face.

I chuckled at her face. I picked her up and ran her down stairs, despite her requests that I let her walk down stairs, by herself. As soon as I set her down, she marched over to the cabinets to get herself some food.

I walked right behind her, so silently that she wouldn't know. When she turned around, she gasped and set her food on the counter. As soon as she did that, I captured her lips in a kiss. She wrapped her arms around my neck and tried to deepen the kiss. It was at that point, that I pulled away and gave her a stern look. Her face held a slight tint, due to embarrasment.

A cough in the backround made us turn around to find ourselves facing Emmett, Alice, and Jasper.

Emmett seemed to go through a gagging fit. I immediatley reminded him of how sickening it is to everyone else in the world when he and Rosalie, decide to do what they do, in their room, behind closed doors. It seemed reminding him, of how LOUD they got made him shut up about Bella and I.

"Bella," Alice called,"time to get ready for school!!"

I turned to Bella who had a expression of pure terror plastered on her face. Alice grabbed her and ran upstairs only to return 15 minutes later, with Bella wearing a pink shirt from one of those name brand stores she hates. Oh well.

"Come on guys," I said," let's get to school."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

BPOV

This was the day we decided to let the population at school know about Edward and mines relationship. I was beginning to feel nervous. Edward noticed this, grabbed my hand, and rubbed soothing circles on the back.

As we walked in hand in hand, I noticed several, well ALL students staring at our linked hands. To finish it off, he leaned in and kissed me hard right on the mouth.


	7. pake

HEY didn't i promise that i would update today? well i am so there. Oh and I'm making it so Rose, Em, and Jaz are seniors, cause I found my story didn't flow(not like it does anyway)as well without them in school.

LUV YA

XOXO Tennis

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After we parted our ways to our first block classes, I was met by Boob Job and Nose Job.

"I thought we told you to stay away from our Eddie Poo," said the very illiteratae Boob Job. Wow she really has a bright future in front of her.

I sighed a sigh that gave them the impression I thought they were lonely lost puppies."I'm sorry. I do believe that both of you couldn't have him. Amber couldn't, you and Nose Job over here can't, so I'm sorry that Edward happens to like me. It's really just to bad. Eric Yorkie is free I hear though. You should give him a shot." And with that I walked right past them, only to be met with a blonde hair blue eyed boy named Mike.

"BELLA, HOW COULD YOU DATE HIM!"

"MIKE, get over yourself." And finally I was able to sit down.

AT LUNCH

FINALLY, the hunger can stop. I'll see what everyone got for me. HMMM. Edward got my favorite pie. OR cake. I don't know which one it is actually. It's cheesecake with cherries on top. I guess its a pake.

As soon as I walked into lunch, everyone at my table's heads snapped up. I went and sat between Rosalie and Edward. Edward leaned over and gave me a kiss and grabbed my hand and drew pictures with his thumb on the back.

Alice was grinning like mad and bouncing in her seat. Jasper, was trying to calm the insane psycho freak. Very intently I might add, and it wasn't working too well.

Emmett looked over at us and started cracking up, until Rosalie hit him and made him stop. I think she actually hurt him, because he looked like he was in pain.

I turned to Edward,"Ed, pass the pake can you?"

He passed it and asked" What the hell is pake?"

"It's a mixture between cake and pie. Since cheesecake is made in a pie crust, i call it pake."

Emmett burst out laughing and said, " I've taught you so well."

Rosalie just stared at him and said" You think that's a good thing! You think that it's good that she's turning out like you! OH MY GOD!! Why would you think that's a good thing. What in heavens name would posses you to believe that."

As soon as she said that the bell rang and we all got up to go to our classes. Edward wrapped his arm around my waist as we walked past , Boob Job, Nose Job, and Amber, on our way to Biology. The three of them gave me what they thought were frightening glares, I simply laughed and gave them a smirk that simply said I win.


	8. reconsidering

So my wonderful reviewers, I'm seriously thinking of continuing this instead of leaving it because of the many wonderful reviews I have gotten. Please review and tell me if you want to continue. I always accept ideas and advice. Constructive Critisicm is respected too!

LUV YA

XOXO

Tennis222


	9. Authors Note Kind of Important

Hey guys so I'm really sorry I haven't been diligent at writing this stuff. like at all. But like a month after I posted the last chapter, I really stopped liking twilight. I could come on here and start an argument about it, but I don't want that, and I don't want anything like that sent to me or set as any sort of review. I'm going to include this in my story ''From the Start,'' but I'll probably take it down later and start on something that I really enjoy and love, and this just isn't it. Everyone goes through phases, and Twilight was one of mine, but it's not something that's going to stay in my life. I literally gave away my special editions for free. So let me know if you want these stories kept on, or else I'll take them down and start from scratch. I do have to say thank you for the support I received. Throughout all this, everyone had been so supportive and encouraging of me, and that's really amazing! If you have any ideas let me know. about anything. And being honest, another twilight isn't out of the question, but they'd be human, because now the whole vampire thing REALLY freaks me out. Just let me know guys.

Alyssa.


End file.
